One for the Road
by Love-in-the-Stars
Summary: Superpower!AU, Diner!AU. Gabriel and his brother Castiel work in a diner staffed with other people as 'gifted' as themselves. Gabriel/Sam, Dean/Castiel


Pairing: Gabriel/Sam, Dean/Castiel  
>Word Count: 1,124<br>Spoilers: None  
>Warnings: Superpowers!AU. Diner!AU<br>Rating: PG-15 for the f-word and strong references to sex.  
>Summary: <em>Gabriel and his brother Castiel work in a diner staffed with other people as 'gifted' as themselves.<em>

Notes: This is something that is sort of growing on me, I just love the idea of all of them having their own superpower that they shamelessly use to their own advantage and never have to save the world with. Will probably expand with much more in the future, until then, enjoy!

* * *

><p>Gabriel was not what anyone would call a people person, he didn't like people and generally people didn't like him. That worked just fine as far as he was concerned. There were only two people in the world that mattered to Gabriel, his brother Castiel, and Sam.<p>

And as such, when this _dick_ came into their diner with his dirty and blackened soul, flaunting his money and so called 'executive power', well he could hardly be blamed for how he reacted.

"What can I get you today, fuck-face?" he said with his best, smarmy grin.

A plate fell and broke in the kitchen and he just knew Castiel had heard him and his thoughts.

The man, fat and balding, stared at him in speechlessness while Gabriel preened in the silence. He just loved striking people dumb, especially self possessed assholes. He watched, gleeful, as the man began to flush the red hue of rising anger.

Suddenly, Gabriel felt a deep, rushing calm, dulling his joy into a sort of listlessness and Sam was standing at his side. The younger man loomed beside him, pressing a large hand against his shoulder and pushing him forcefully to the side.

Pouting, Gabriel took the hint and went back to the counter, watching regretfully as Jo casually wiped the incident from the man's mind and Sam controlled his emotions to something resembling contentment. Once Jo had a handle on the man, Sam backed away and rolled his eyes at Gabriel before disappearing into the kitchen, double doors swinging behind him. Gabriel didn't mind, Sam had a great ass to watch walk away.

With a hefty sigh, he plopped onto the stool beside the cash register and tapped his fingers absently on the polished wood. He only had to wait a few minutes before Sam finally came back, bearing a small plate of chocolate chip cookies and a glass of milk, just like Gabriel had expected.

"Do you even know who that was this time?" Sam asked mildly, settling onto a stool beside him.

"Nope." Gabriel muttered around a mouthful of cookie.

Sam shook his head but looked less then surprised. "Zachariah Timmer. Lead executive in a huge manufacturing company, creating weapons no less."

"Cas tell you that?"

"No, I just watch the news."

"Meh." Gabriel snorted, "And that's why you're the nerd."

Sam shrugged, clearly uncaring, and squinted his eyes at the dick, er, Mr. Timmer, when the man snapped at Jo. Zachariah blinked and promptly apologized, sounding a tad confused and a little lethargic.

Gabriel snickered and offered Sam a cookie in reward but pouted when the younger shook his head and didn't take it.

The kitchen door behind them swung open again and Sam turned, lifting a brow when Castiel came out.

"What's up Cas?" Gabriel asked, his brother didn't often come out of the kitchen since being around people could sometimes push Castiel's mind reading into overdrive.

"Dean will arrive within minutes." was the stilted response. Being far from a social person clearly ran in their family.

Gabriel saw Sam's soul brighten at that and if it weren't for the fact Sam and Dean were brothers themselves and that Dean was dating Castiel then he might have been jealous. But he did know better so Gabriel simply gazed contently at Sam and enjoyed the view of his happiness. Sam was simple to please so Gabriel often got to see Sam's soul shine like this but he never tired of it. Sam was simply too beautiful.

The front door opened, bell tinkling cheerfully overhead and in stepped Dean Winchester. Sam and Castiel's souls gleamed as twin smiles broke out over their faces. Dean stepped up to the counter and gave them all a grin.

"Hey Cas, Sammy. Being good Gabe?"

Gabriel snorted and Dean snagged a cookie, ignoring Gabriel's fake snarl of protest.

"How did your games go?" Sam asked curiously.

Dean smirked and leaned against the counter, "How do you think, Sammy? I kicked their asses, of course, and took their money."

"You get all the luck." Gabriel muttered sullenly, "At least you're not stuck here all day long."

"Comes with the territory." Dean said, rolling a die casually on the counter. Five times it came up as a six. "Besides, you love it here and we all know it. Where else can you insult people and have others clean up the consequences?"

Gabriel waved a dismissive hand and focused on his cookies. Castiel locked intense blue eyes with Dean's green ones and moved his head toward the kitchen. "I saved some cherry pie for you."

"Thanks, Cas." Dean smiled more genuinely, pocketed the die and hopped the counter, ignoring his little brother's squawk of startlement to follow Castiel into the back.

Gabriel grinned and dunked the last bit of his cookie in the milk. He loved the days when Castiel saves pie for Dean because it always leads to the two of them making out in the back and all those lusty emotions never failed to get Sam all flustered. Besides, Gabriel had been starting to entertain the thought of taking Sam home early anyway to fuck him through the mattress again.

Sam tensed beside him and shot Gabriel a dirty look. "I hate how you do that." he muttered.

"Do what, Sammy?" Gabriel returned innocently.

"Think whatever it is you do to get yourself so worked up and horny. You know how that rubs off on me."

"Hmmm, but that won't be all rubbing off on you."

Sam face palmed and shook his head despairingly. "I don't know why I put up with you." he said mournfully, though his soul shone just as merrily as ever and Gabriel smirked, a sexy quip right in his mouth. Before he can get it out though, Sam stood and shook himself.

"Fine! Let's just go home. Good God. As long as those two keep at it in the back I'll be useless anyway."

"Oh, Sammy! You're never useless like this!" Gabriel declared, grabbing a quick squeeze of Sam's ass when the younger passed behind him.

"Knock it off, Gabe or I'll just jerk off in the shower and you can take care of yourself."

Scandalized, Gabriel could only watch as Sam gathered up his coat, yelled goodbye to Jo and went out the door. "But Sammy!" he yelled when he could finally shake off the horror of the very idea. Gabriel nearly tripped off the stool and shot out the door after his boyfriend.

"Watching you do that is all I'm going to think about now! _Sammy_!"


End file.
